The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial control systems, and more specifically, to variable ramp rate control systems for turbomachinery.
Certain systems, such as an industrial control system, may provide for capabilities that allow the control and analysis of one or more industrial machines such as, turbine systems or generator systems that may be included in an industrial system (e.g., power generation system). For example, the industrial control system may include controllers, field devices, and sensors storing data used in controlling the turbine systems or generator systems. One particular operational parameter of a turbine system that may be of particular interest to control is the loading rate or the ramp rate of the turbine system. However, because the ramp rate of a turbine system may include a fixed value, the efficiency or speed at which the turbine system may reach maximum load may be limited. It would be useful to provide methods to improve ramp rate control of turbine systems.